


Sunday Morning

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, i had a convo with mingh and this is what came out of it, short and sweet, this is just pure domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Socks sliding along the carpet as they sway to the song on the radio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghii/gifts).



> i had a brief convo with mingh and we got on the topic of domestic mchanzo and like... couldn't get this scene outta my head   
> (song referenced: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfTKhgJeUTc)

“You are a silly man, Jesse McCree.”

He says it through a smile, swaying to the beat of a slow song spilling lazily out of the small radio that McCree had set up on the shelf in their living room. It was an old tune, made up of piano and an acoustic guitar and a British croon, and Hanzo had laughed at him when McCree had first pressed play on their music player. It was even funnier when McCree started to sing it at his husband, shuffling towards him, bare except for the soft pajama bottoms and socks he wore. Hanzo had snorted at his behavior, in the process of buttoning up his favorite of McCree’s shirts, and simply shook his head at him, unable to hide the smile on his face. Jesse had stepped up to him and taken his hands, leaving the shirt partially unbuttoned, and dragged Hanzo towards the center of the room.

“ _ When yer legs don’t work like they used to before, an’ I can’t sweep you off of yer feet, _ ” McCree drawls, half singing and half speaking, as he brings Hanzo’s hands to his shoulders. He goes with the movement easily enough, still smiling at his husband, and laces his fingers behind the man’s neck. Jesse’s hair brushes his hands where they lay, his thumbs stroking the corded muscles that lie just beneath his sun-kissed skin. McCree’s own hands find their rightful place on Hanzo’s trim waist, the weight and heat of those wonderful hands palpable through his stolen shirt. Hanzo steps closer to his husband without being prompted, eager to sap the warmth that comes off him in waves.

“What are you doing, my love?” Hanzo teases, as McCree’s thumbs start to rub gentle circles into the skin of his waist through the soft plaid he’s swimming in. 

Jesse’s answering smile rivals the sun, big and bright and wide, his eyes crinkling happily at the corners and his laugh lines becoming more pronounced. Hanzo returns the smile in kind, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. “‘M dancin’ with my most perfect and darlin’ husband,” McCree whispers. Hanzo’s breath stutters in his lungs.

“ _ And darlin’ I’ll be lovin’ you until we’re 70 _ ,” McCree sing-songs at him just as the singer on the radio proclaims the same. He leans down to steal a sweet and soft kiss that Hanzo tries to deepen, before he’s pulling away. He sways with him to the rhythm, those gorgeous amber eyes twinkling down at him, and Hanzo cannot help but sigh in content while he gives in to his husband’s antics. He slides his feet against the carpeted floor as they turn in a circle.

“You are a silly man, Jesse McCree,” he tells him, smile shining through in his tone. McCree hums the tune spilling from the radio and tugs his love closer, until they are flush against each other. Hanzo can feel his heartbeat through his rugged chest, and he leans his head against the thicket of wiry brown hair covering his pectorals. 

“ _ An’ me, I fall in love with you every single day, _ ” Jesse whisper-sings into his hair, and Hanzo melts against him. He lets McCree take one of his hands and rests the other on his shoulder. The song continues on, even as McCree stops singing along and just hums instead. The sound makes his chest rumble. Hanzo turns his head to press a kiss against his chest, feeling content to just let his husband do what he wanted to. Not that he would ever think of complaining about dancing with the love of his life. 

Jesse tilts his head up with a finger hooked under his chin, and Hanzo goes with the motion eagerly. He shuts his eyes in anticipation. McCree’s lips are  _ so close _ to touching his when he feels the familiar zap of static electricity between them. He gasps, lips tingling, and pulls back instinctively. Jesse looks just as surprised, though he’s smiling goofily down at his lover.

“Always knew you were electrifyin’,” McCree says with a wink. Hanzo cannot help but roll his eyes and yank him down into a tingling kiss. Contentedness sits in his belly, warm and heavy, as Jesse’s lips move with his in tandem. Soft and sweet and chaste, they pull away from each other without letting it build up too much.

The early morning light cuts in through the slants of their bedroom window, lazy and yellow. Dust motes copy the way they’re dancing, swaying to and fro in the spots of sunlight decorating the floor. Hanzo watches them, snuggling up into the crook of his lover’s neck, and heaves out another content sigh. McCree is warm and solid against him, he’s swathed in his lover’s clothes, and they’re dancing to a love song on a lazy Sunday morning. 

And when McCree spins him in a slow circle, and kisses him while the song plays out the last few notes, Hanzo cannot think of a single thing that could make his life better than it was at that moment.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a sweet fic i wanted to write, not super serious, but please leave a kudos and a comment if u liked it !!


End file.
